Our Little Babies
by twicupcake21
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for one year and Bella finds out that she is pregnant…with triplets. They go through the hardships of pregnancy and parenthood with bumps along the way, but at the end they realize that they couldn't be happier.
1. Anniversary Dinner

**Hey! I'm Kristen Rose! Thank you for checking out my first story, Our New Babies! Please review and I will recognize you in the next chapter. For all of my news and announcements, go to my facebook page krtwicupcake21. And I do not own Twilight. Thanks!**

* * *

BPov:

Today was our first anniversary and we couldn't be happier. I was married to the best and most wonderful husband in the world, Edward Anthony Cullen. And to make everything better, I had a very special surprise for him when he comes home from work. I'm pregnant… with triplets.

We have been trying for 3 months to conceive a baby and I just found out yesterday that I am two weeks along. I was going to tell him yesterday, but, I decided to wait and tell him today.

I was meeting up with Alice Hale, Edward's sister, and Rosalie Swan, my brother's wife. No one knows yet, but, I was going to tell them because I have no idea how to tell Edward. I want to tell him in a unique way and not just say, "_I'm pregnant!"_

I got in my car and drove to Alice's house. Rose's car was already parked in the front, which I was surprised about because Rose is always late. I mean always, but, she calls it "fashionably _on-time". _

Alice opened the door for me before I even climbed up the stairs and yelled, "Bella! You're here!"

"Hey Alice," I said and hugged her. Rosalie came up behind me and asked, "What about me?"

"How are you doing, Rose?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Good, but, enough about me… what news do you have?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Let's go sit down. Then, Bella can tell us." Alice said and we walked into the living room.

"Alright! Tell us the big news!" Alice yelled.

"Okay… well, yesterday I went to the doctor's and…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"Just tell us already!" They both screamed.

"Alright, Alright… I went to the doctor's and I found out that I'm pregnant!"

They both screamed, "Yay!"

"With triplets.." I said and they both froze.

"No way." Rose said at the same time Alice said, "Really?"

"Yep."

They both hugged me and said, "Congratulations, Bella!"

"Thanks!"

"Have you told Edward yet?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm telling him tonight at dinner and that brings me to why I'm here. I don't know how to tell him. I want an interesting way to tell him."

"Ooh! Ooh! That's sounds so fun!" Alice said. Then, we all started thinking.

15 minutes went by and Rose asked, "You are going to Pastaria, right?"

"Yeah… Why? Do you have an idea?" I asked.

"Yep. I was thinking that you can print a piece of paper that says "I'm pregnant!" on the front and "with triplets…" on the back. You can laminate that paper so it doesn't get all messed up and give it to the chef at the restaurant to put it in the bottom of Edward's plate, so, when he is done eating, he's in for a big surprise."

"That's genius," I said.

"I wish I would have thought about that," Alice said.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "I have to go get ready. I have to meet Edward at 6 and it's already 4."

"Alright. Here let us walk you out." Alice said and we all got up and walked to the door. They hugged me and we said our goodbyes and I got in my car and started driving home.

When I got home, I quickly scurried to the computer to type up the paper and laminate it. Then I went upstairs to get ready.

I took a shower and curled my hair. Then, I put on a little makeup and went to get dressed.

I put on a short blue dress because that is Edward's favorite color on me and I put on black flats because I would kill myself in heels and I don't really want to die tonight.

I checked my phone for the time and it was time to leave. Before I put my phone down, I got a text from Edward.

**Hey Love. I can't wait to see you! I love you! Happy 1****st**** anniversary!**

**~E**

I texted him back right away.

**I can't wait to see you! I'm on my way, so, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you there. I love you.**

**~B**

I grabbed my clutch and went out the door.

When I walked in the restaurant, Edward was already there waiting for me in the front.

"Hey Love," Edward said and gave me a kiss.

"Hi," I said smiling.

The waiter came around us and said, "Please follow me, Mr. and Mrs…"

"Cullen," Edward said.

"Right," The waiter said and led us to our table. I sat on one side and Edward sat on the other.

"I will be right back," he said and left. Edward and I just sat talking about our day and how much we loved each other, then I said, "I have to go somewhere really quick."

"Alright, I love you…" he said with a smile.

"I love you too. I'll be really quick," I said and left.

I walked to where the kitchen was and a lady who was working saw me. She came up to me and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes. Today is mine and my husband's anniversary and I want to surprise him with something. I was wondering if you could place this at the bottom of his plate?" I asked, handing her the laminated strip of paper.

She looked at it and said, "Congratulations and yes, I can."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem," she said and walked away. I walked back to our table with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as I sat down.

"Just about how happy I am to be with you, Mr. Cullen," I said.

We talked for a few minutes more and then the waiter came, "Are you ready to order?"

We both said, "Yes," and Edward looked at me to order first.

"I will have a coke with the fettuccine alfredo, please," I said and he turned to Edward.

"I will have what she's having, please," he said and smiled at me.

"Okay, it will be out in a little bit," the waiter said and walked away. I couldn't wait for Edward to know. I wanted to tell him right now, but, I could wait.

The waiter came back 3 minutes later with our drinks and sat them down on the table. Then, a little later, our food came out.

We both said, "Thank you," and we started eating.

We were eating and a few minutes went by and Edward said, "What is this?" and pulled out the strip of paper.

I stopped eating and looked at him with a smile on my face.

He read it and looked at me and then read it again with a grin as big as can be on his face.

"You're pregnant!" he almost yelled.

"Turn in over," I said and he did.

"Triplets… we're going to have triplets… you're pregnant with triplets.." he said in shock.

'Yep," I said smiling and then all of the sudden, Edward came and lifted me out of the seat and kissed me.

He pulled away and said, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me," and kissed me again.

* * *

**Please Review! I will update every Thursday unless I say otherwise. Check me out on facebook! Also, I have what Bella wore on my facebook page. You can get the link on my profile. **

**~Kristen Rose**


	2. Anniversary Night

**Hey! Here's the second chapter of Our Little Babies. I want to say thank you to love-evolves-from-friendship, TWILIGHT1978, jerseyhalliwell, Tiffany Stewart (guest), Aliegator2014, psychovampirefreak, xodreamalittledreamxo, and tiffyboocullenjonas for being my first reviewers! It really means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You're pregnant!" he almost yelled._

_"Turn in over," I said and he did._

_"Triplets… we're going to have triplets… you're pregnant with triplets.." he said in shock._

_'Yep," I said smiling and then all of the sudden, Edward came and lifted me out of the seat and kissed me._

_He pulled away and said, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me," and kissed me again._

* * *

BPov:

When we got home from our wonderful dinner, Edward was still grinning ear to ear, "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father."

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a mother and I'm the one who's pregnant," I said.

"Oh! I forgot. I got you something, but, it isn't nearly as good as what you gave me," Edward said and pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Nestled inside was a silver chain with a sapphire pendent.

"Edward! It's beautiful!" I said, amazed. He took it out of the box and put it on me.

"I love it!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Anything for you, love. I love you," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too," I said and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary," he said and I smiled. I still couldn't believe that a whole year has already gone by.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_ "Bella! Hurry up! You're getting married today!" Alice screamed from outside my door._

_ "I'm coming…" I said. Today I was going to officially be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I liked the sound of that. _

_ I opened the door and Alice was standing outside already ready. _

_ "Come on, Bella!" She said, yanking my hand, "We have to get you ready! The wedding starts in two hours!"_

_ Two hours… already? "How long did I sleep?"_

_ "Too long. Now I'm going to have to rush to get you ready," she said shoving me into the bathroom to take a shower._

_ After my shower, I put on a robe and Alice came in and dragged me to the seat at the vanity. She put light makeup on me, which I was surprised about. _

_ "I'm just trying to accentuate your natural beauty," she said._

_ A little later, she was done and it was time to put on my dress. It was a ball gown with a lace top. It had lace straps and a blue belt in the middle and I loved it so much._

_ Rosalie came in to help me and Alice put my dress on and a few minutes later, I was ready to get married. _

_ My mother and father came in to wish me luck._

_ "I can't believe my little baby is getting marries!" My mother said wiping tears from her eyes._

_ "Oh, mom!" I said throwing my arms around her starting to tear up a little bit. _

_ "It's a good thing that I used waterproof mascara," Alice said, behind me._

_ My mother pulled away and said, "You look beautiful, Bella, absolutely beautiful."_

_ "Thanks, mom," I said._

_ "Renee, you better get downstairs, the wedding starts in 5 minutes," Rose said._

_ "Oh! I can't believe that its time!" she said, "I love you, Bella," and kissed me on the cheek and left._

_ My dad came over to me and said, "It's hard to think that you're not my little girl anymore. You're all grown up and getting married."_

_ "Daddy, you know that I will always be your little girl," I said wrapping my arms around him, tears falling down my face._

_ "It's time! Edward's walking down the aisle now! Let's get a move on people!" Alice said and we followed behind her._

_ We walked down the staircase and Emmett, my brother, and Jasper, Edward's best friend and Alice's boyfriend, were waiting there for us. Emmett was walking Rose down the aisle and Jasper was walking Alice._

_ Jasper and Alice went before Rose and Emmett and then it was my turn._

_ "Alright, Bella. It's time," my dad said._

_ I took a deep breath and said, "Just don't let me fall down."_

_ "Never," my dad said and we started walking._

_ We turned the corner and I saw Edward. He had the biggest smile on his face._

_ We finally reached Edward and my dad put my hand in Edward's hand. My dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to my mother._

_ Edward and I turned to face each other and the minister started, "Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Edward, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen…"_

_ "I, Edward Cullen…," Edward said, "Take you, Isabella Swan… To have and to hold… For better or for worse… For richer or for poorer… In sickness and in health… To love and cherish… For as long as we both shall live… I do."_

_ "Now, Isabella, repeat after me. I, Isabella Swan…"_

_ "I Isabella Swan…," I said with tears running down my face, "Take you, Edward Cullen… To have and to hold… For better or for worse… For richer or for poorer… In sickness and in health… To love and cherish… For as long as we both shall live… I do."_

_ "Now, the rings," the minister said and my cousin's son gave Edward and me the rings._

_ "Now, Edward… Repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed.."_

_ "With this ring, I thee wed you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Edward said and slid the ring on my finger and the tears came down even faster._

_ "Now, Isabella…"_

_ "With this ring, I thee wed you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband," I said._

_ "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said and Edward looked at me in the eyes._

_ "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said and kissed me._

_End Flashback…._

* * *

"Happy anniversary," I said smiling.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. We didn't need any more words to describe what we were feeling. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom.

* * *

**I'm posting a new story this Tuesday. Its going to be called Growing Pains. It will be about little Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper growing up. Let me know what you think about it! Please review!**

**~Kristen Rose**


	3. Telling the Family

**Hey! Thank you to TWILIGHT1978 and thelionismine for reviewing. I kind of wished for more reviews, but I'm happy that at least some people reviewed. Now, here is chapter 3 of Our Little Babies.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer and sadly not little old me. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said and Edward looked at me in the eyes._

_"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said and kissed me._

_End Flashback…._

* * *

_"Happy anniversary," I said smiling._

_I looked at Edward and he looked at me. We didn't need any more words to describe what we were feeling. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom._

* * *

BPov:

Today we are going over to Edward's parents' house and everyone is going to meet us there. Today is the day that we are going to tell everyone that I am pregnant! I'm a little nervous as to how they will react, but I know that they will be happy. Esme, Edward's mother, and my mother, Renee, have been waiting to have a grandchild and I know that they will be ecstatic.

I was lying in the bed with Edward's arm wrapped around me. He was still asleep and I was comfortable in his arms, so I wasn't rushing him to wake up. He woke up 20 minutes later and asked, "What time is it?"

"It is 10, so we have to get up and get dressed because we have to be at your parents' house by 12," I said, shifting his arm off of me to get up.

He wrapped his arm around me tighter, pulling me back down and close to him, "Can't we wait 5 more minutes?"

"I guess we can… but only 5 minutes!" I said and cuddled in his arms.

But, that 5 minutes soon turned into a half an hour, "Edward! We have to get up now! We went back to sleep. Now, I have to rush to get ready."

"Who cares if we are a little late? I liked cuddling with you, love," Edward said and sat both of us up.

"It was our idea to get everyone over at their house. We can't show up late and I liked cuddling with you too," I said getting up to get ready.

After we both finished getting ready, Edward grabbed the keys to his car and we headed over to Carlisle and Esme's.

Once we got there, Esme came running out of the house and hugged Edward, "I'm so glad you too are here! I haven't seen you in forever."

"Mom, you saw us three days ago," Edward said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that is too long," she said, coming over to me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" she said, hugging me.

"I'm doing fine Esme. How are you?"

"I'm doing great now that you both are here. The others will be over here in a little bit. Bella, your parents said that they are stuck in traffic, Rosalie and Emmett should be here in a few minutes, and Jasper and Alice are already here," she said leading us into the house.

When we got in, Carlisle came over to greet us.

"Hello, how are you both doing?" he said, putting his arm around Esme.

"We're fantastic, dad. How's work going?" Edward asked.

"No big things have come up so that's good," he said.

Before any of us could say anything else, Alice came and jumped on Edward.

"Eddie! It's so good to see you!" she said, getting off of Edward.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?" he said, facing her.

"How many times have I told you that I don't care?"

"It's good to see you Alice," he said and hugged her.

"Jasper, get in here!" Alice hollered to her husband.

He walked in and said, "Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward."

"Hey," we both said.

We all walked into the living room and sat down. We started talking and then we heard loud footsteps.

Emmett came around the corner and yelled, "Hello, my crazy family! The party can begin because I, the wonderful Emmett Swan, is finally here!"

Rosalie came from behind him and slapped him on the head, "Emmett, there is no reason to be so loud."

I walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug, "How are you, Emmie Bear?"

"Pretty swell, Bellie Boo, pretty swell," he said squishing me against him.

"Hey, Emmett?"

` "Yeah?"

"I kind of can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," he said and let me go.

Rosalie came over to me and gave me a gentler hug and said, "Emmett, you have to be careful with her. She is holding precious cargo."

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Never mind.." she said and went over to Edward.

We all sat on the couch and we were talking for a good 20 minutes before my parents showed up.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry we are a little late. The traffic was horrible!" my mother said.

"Now where are my two kids?" my mother said, holding her arms wide open.

Emmett and I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She pinched our cheeks and said, "I still can't believe how grown up you are."

My father came around the corner and said, "Smells good in here."

Esme stood up to greet them and said, "Lunch is almost ready. Speaking of which, I should go check on it now."

We sat back on the couch for a few minutes until Esme called from the kitchen, "It's ready," and everyone ran in there.

We all got our plates and sat at the table.

"Before we start eating, Bella and I have some important news," Edward said, standing up.

Everyone looked at us and Rose and Alice had a smile on their faces because they knew before anyone. I stood up next to Edward and I said, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone started cheering and then I said, "with triplets," and everyone went dead silent.

"Triplets!" they all yelled and Edward and I nodded our heads.

"Renee, do you know what this means?" Esme asked.

"We get three grandbabies!" Renee said, and they both hugged each other.

Everyone said congratulations and we all continued eating and talking about our precious babies.

Once we were all finished, everyone said their goodbyes and Edward and I went to the car.

"Hey, love?" Edward asked, once we were in the car.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

He grabbed my hand and said, "I think today went pretty well."

"I do too," I said and he drove us back home.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I am hoping for more reviewers this time around, so please review! Also, I posted the first chapter of Growing Pains on Tuesday. The link is on my profile, so go check it out. Thanks!**

**~Kristen Rose**


	4. Things for Babies

**Hey! Thanks to psychovampirefreak, smj1811, thelionismine, EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen, and Little Chicago (Guest) for reviewing. It the name is underlined, it means they have reviewed more than once. Here is the fourth installment of Our Little Babies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Once we were all finished, everyone said their goodbyes and Edward and I went to the car._

_"Hey, love?" Edward asked, once we were in the car._

_"Yeah?" I said, looking at him._

_He grabbed my hand and said, "I think today went pretty well."_

_"I do too," I said and he drove us back home._

* * *

BPov:

_2 months pregnant…_

Today, Edward and I are going to my 2 month appointment to check the babies. I was really excited because the first time that I saw them there wasn't much to see. I know that they will still be really small, but I might actually be able to see them.

Edward got off from work early to come with me and he was meeting me there. I got dressed and got in my car to go. My appointment was at 3 and it was in Port Angeles and that is an hour away.

When I got to the hospital, Edward was waiting for me in the lobby.

He came over to me and gave me a kiss, "Hey, love."

"Hey," I said and grabbed his hand and we walked to the doctor's office.

When we got in, I went and filled out my paperwork.

I went to sit next to Edward and then a few minutes later, they called us in.

I went to go sit on the table and then my OB/GYN walked in, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Edward and I both said.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to have you lay down here," she said and she brought a heart monitor over and put it on my stomach and then the best sound filled the room.

I started crying and Edward kissed me on the forehead. She removed the monitor from my stomach and brought over the ultrasound machine.

"This will feel kind of cold," she said and put the gel on my stomach. It was cold.

She put the wand on my stomach and started moving it around. Edward and I were watching intently and finally we saw something.

"There's your babies," she said and I started crying again. I looked over at Edward and he had tears in his eyes too. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me and kissed me.

"Do you want a picture?" she asked.

"Can we have 5?" Edward asked and I looked at him.

"One to give to each of the grandparents, one to give to Emmett and Rose, and one to give to Jasper and Alice."

"Alright, I will go get those for you now," she said and left.

She came back and gave us the pictures, "I will see you in two months."

"Bye," Edward and I said and we left.

When we got in the car, I couldn't stop staring at the pictures. I was so happy.

Edward looked at me and said, "We are going to have three beautiful babies, love."

I smiled at him and said, "Yes, we are. I was wondering if, since we are in Port Angeles, maybe we can go and get a few things for the babies."

"I don't see why not. I'm off for the rest of the day."

"Yay!" I said and we started driving.

The mall was only a few minutes away, so we got there fast.

We walked into the mall hand in hand and we went to the baby store.

As soon as I got in, I ran to the baby clothes.

Edward caught up with me and started laughing, "You are so cute."

I smiled at him and we started looking, "We should get unisex colors for now."

"Yeah, then once we find out the genders, we can start shopping for more," he said.

We got some shirts and pants in preemie/newborn size and they were so cute and small.

"Can you believe that our babies will be this small?" I asked.

"I know. I can't believe that they will be here in around 7 months," he said and we drove home, happily.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Reviews make me happy! **

**~Kristen Rose **


End file.
